As various types of electronic devices spread, cases in which electronic devices can operate in association with each other are increasing. However, since a communication or control mechanism is often different among the devices except for some devices originally designed to be used in association with a specific device, the association itself is difficult or it is necessary for a user to execute a complicated procedure for the association. Therefore, for example, a technology for enabling association with another device according to a simple procedure using an original functionality of the device has been proposed.
For example, a communication device connected to a content reproduction device via a USB or the like, which is a communication device which is recognized as a storage device by a reproduction device, converts a file access command issued by the reproduction device according to information associated with content into a control command of the other device according to a previously set rule, and transmits the command to the other device through wireless communication is described in Patent Literature 1. Accordingly control of the other device in conjunction with reproduction of the content can be realized while using a functionality of issuing the file access command that the reproduction device originally has.